fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 031
Incompatible Synopsis Cameron and Clarissa's Decks do not match well. Summary Cameron and Clarissa continue their tag duel against Cedric and Marshall. After Marshall delivers a direct attack with "Vanity's Ruler", Cameron looks to begin his turn but, Marshall isn't done. He equips "Wall of Illusion" with "Ring of Magnetism", which forces Cameron and Clarissa to attack only "Wall of Illusion" and thus protecting "Vanity's Ruler" at least in battle. Cameron draws and looks at his hand and Clarissa's Spell/Traps, which consist of nothing he can use for himself. In addition, Cameron calculates that he cannot use any of Clarissa's monsters to his benefit for Synchro Summoning because she only has DARK monsters, mostly with high Levels, so his only Synchro Monsters for them as material could be "Locomotion R-Genex" and "Genex Dragon". Cameron breaks his train of thought by summoning "Sunlight Unicorn" and equipping it with "Rainbow Veil", which allows "Sunlight" to destroy "Wall of Illusion" without consequence. Cameron stalls "Vanity's Ruler" with "Masked of the Accursed" and ends his turn. Senior Cedric takes advantage of "Mausoleum of the Emperor’s" effect to summon "Dark Ruler Ha Des" and then eliminate "Mask of the Accursed". He wages an attack, which will win him the duel or at least force Cameron to trigger his traps. Cameron does exactly that, and it buys him and Clarissa and extra turn. Clarissa retrieves her "Red Eyes" from the Graveyard and summons it through "Mausoleum of the Emperor", but it's not powerful enough to destroy any monsters. Clarissa still has "Inferno Fire Blast" ready and she delivers a critical blow. Clarissa has "Red-Eyes Burn" ready to win her the duel, the moment her dragon is destroyed. However, Cedric knows Clarissa's tactics and encourages Marshall to target "Sunlight Unicorn" for destruction, adding piercing damage to the impact as well. Cameron responds by dismissing one of Clarissa's set Spell/Traps for his own uses. Cameron combines his Equip Spells to his advantage and his tactics leave Cedric and Marshall with 50 Life Points and without their "Vanity's Ruler" and therefore, he and Clarissa can now Special Summon. Cameron sets "Dimension Wall" and activates it next turn to win the duel when Cedric summons and attacks with "Vanity's Fiend". However, Cedric reveals Marshall's "Royal Decree" which negates Cameron's trap and allows the attack to finish and win himself and Marshall the tag duel. Following the duel, Cameron doesn't react. He's disappointed but not truly bothered, disappointing Genex Dragon but more-so Clarissa. Clarissa points out that Cameron's dueling has no passion. Everything with him is a calculated assault. She addresses that she hasn't seen Cameron duel passionately since his duel against Shy. Other moments, such as his duel against Raymond, Lucy or Mila were motivated by anger or fear, neither of which are passion. She adds that Cameron has learned to control his powers a lot since entering Duel Academy, but demonstrating advancements in his training doesn't mean anything if he doesn't put his training to good use. Cameron notes that he's been taking more of an interest in his friends, per the lesson he learned from Francesca. He asks what Clarissa and the others want from him. Clarissa says she wants Cameron to be a person, a balanced person. Cameron says he's lived so long minimizing his emotions, he can't automatically turn them on and keep them on. Cameron says "keeping the lights on all the time costs a lot of money and is a waste of energy." Clarissa sighs and says that Cameron is so caught up in his own mind he can't grasp full emotion and thus won't be able to grasp teamwork. She asks Cameron if he learned anything from their loss. Cameron, bit by bit, details every moment of the duel, his thought process and tactics. However, Clarissa points out that Cameron never set Spell/Traps for her to use. Clarissa explains that tag dueling isn't simply about linking up two people's Decks to be compatible, it's about trusting one's partner with their own cards to use in the duel. Clarissa says Cameron has been taking great strides in knowing his friends and the people around him, but the next step is trusting them, learning from them as they learn from him, and actually understanding them. She asks Cameron if any of his friends know he is a psychic duelist. Cameron responds with silence. Featured Duel: Cedric Stewart and Marshall Baldwin vs. Clarissa Meyer and Cameron Tribble *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cedric and Marshall share a field and 5500 LP. Cedric and Marshall both have 4 cards in their hands. They control "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) in Defense Position, and "Vanity's Ruler" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. They control Field Spell: "Mausoleum of the Emperor". Clarissa and Cameron share a field and 5450 LP. Clarissa has 3 cards in her hand, including "Red-Eyes Wyvern", and Cameron has 5 cards in his hand. They have 2 set Spell/Traps and control no monsters. Turn 3: Marshall Marshall activates “Ring of Magnetism”, which he equips to “Wall of Illusion”. “Wall of Illusion” loses 500 ATK/DEF (“Wall of Illusion”: 1000/1850 > 500/1350), but it is the only monster Cameron/Clarissa can attack. He sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Sunlight Unicorn” (1800/1000) and uses its effect to flip the top card of his Deck, revealed to be “Mask of Accursed” which he then adds to his hand. Cameron equips “Sunlight Unicorn” with “Rainbow Veil”. “Sunlight” attacks and destroys “Wall of Illusion”. “Wall of Illusion’s” effect would activate, but “Rainbow Veil” negates the effects of all monsters the equipped battles. Cameron equips “Vanity’s Ruler” with “Mask of the Accursed”, preventing it from attacking and inflicting 500 damage during each of his and Clarissa’s Standby Phases. He sets one card. Turn 5: Cedric Cedric activates “Mausoleum’s” effect, paying 1000 LP (Cedric/Marshall 5500 > 4500) to Normal Summon “Dark Ruler Ha Des” (2450/1600) without a tribute. He activates “Twister”, paying 500 LP (Cedric/Marshall 4500 > 4000) to destroy “Mask of the Accursed”, thus allows "Vanity's Ruler" to attack. “Ha Des” attacks “Sunlight Unicorn”; Cameron activates “Magical Arm Shield” and uses its effect to take control of “Vanity’s Ruler” and redirect “Ha Des’” attack to “Vanity’s Ruler”. “Ha Des” is then destroyed (Cedric/Marshall 4000 > 3950). Turn 6: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Dark Factory of Mass Production” to add both copies of “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” to her hand from her GY. Clarissa activates “Mausoleum’s” effect, paying 2000 LP (Clarissa/Cameron 5450 > 3450) to Normal Summon “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” (2400/2000) without a tribute. Clarissa activates “Inferno Fire Blast”, targeting “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” and inflicting damage equal to its ATK (Cedric/Marshall 3950 > 1550), but it cannot attack this turn. Clarissa switches “Sunlight Unicorn” to Defense Position. Turn 7: Marshall Marshall activates “H – Heated Heart” and targets “Vanity’s Ruler” increasing its ATK by 500 (“Vanity’s Ruler”: 2500 > 3000/1600) and allowing it to inflict piercing damage until the End Phase “Vanity’s Ruler” attacks and destroys “Sunlight Unicorn” (Clarissa/Cameron 3450 > 1950). Marshall sets a monster and one Spell/Trap. Turn 8: Cameron Cameron activates “Fire Trap” to destroy one of Clarissa’s set Spell/Traps to draw two cards. Cameron equips “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” with “Rocket Pilder” and he Normal Summons “Genex Blastfan” (1600/1300). “REBD” attacks “Vanity’s Ruler” but “REBD” is not destroyed by "Rocket Pilder's" first effect (Clarissa/Cameron 1950 > 1850). "Rocket Pilder's" second effect reduces "Vanity Ruler's" ATK by "REBD's" ATK (“Vanity’s Ruler”: 2500 > 100/1600). “Blastfan” attacks and destroys “Vanity’s Ruler” (Cedric/Marshall 1550 > 50). Cameron sets one Spell/Trap. Turn 9: Cedric Cedric sacrifices his set monster to Tribute Summon “Vanity’s Fiend” (2400/1200), which he equips with “Mage Power”. “Vanity’s Fiend” attacks “Blastfan”; Cameron activates “Dimension Wall” to make Cedric/Marshall take the damage, but Cedric activates Continuous Trap: “Royal Decree”. The attack continues uninterrupted (Clarissa/Cameron 1850 > 0). Cedric and Marshall win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels Category:Tag Duels